The Great Grinaldi (Episode)
The Great Grinaldi is the B-plot of the 9th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Otto and Olive investigate a case where the cakes at the bakery, the books at the library, and the bridge, are splitting in half. Learning Goal Numbers and Operations: understanding fractions – halves, fourths, eighths Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where whenever a man is trying to step into the ocean, a force field keeps him out. He tells them that he had called the ocean cold. He apologizes to the ocean, and is able to enter. As Olive and Otto go to leave, Olive remarks that the sand is hot, and is immediately stopped by a new force field. At headquarters, Otto is moving very quickly, and Olive is surprised. Otto explains that he wants to finish work quickly so he can see the Great Grinaldi perform. Otto shows Olive a video of Grinaldi, a magician who can cut anything in half- including himself. Otto says that Grinaldi inspired him to be a magician. He checks the time and sees the show has already started. But Ms. O appears in Otto’s computer and tells them to go to the bakery. At the bakery, they see that all of the cakes are split in half. They suspect Halfsie Harriet, and go to her home. But Harriet explains that she always steals one half and leaves the other. Olive asks if everything in her home is stolen, but Harriet quickly changes the subject and tells them she’s been in her apartment all day, knitting half a sweater. Olive gets a call and learns that books at the library are falling apart. Since Harriet had been there with them, they know she’s innocent and leave. At the library, Mr. Fonts tells them the books split into quarters, and now they don’t fit on the shelves. Otto suggests Fourthsie Fourriet, but she doesn’t exist. Then Ms. O sends them a photo of the bridge, which had split into eighths. Olive and Otto head to the Mathroom, and Otto notices that it’s the same pattern as the Great Grinaldi. Some magicians cut themselves in half, but Grinaldi wants to be better and cuts himself into two, then four, then eight. They head to Grinaldi’s show. Grinaldi reads their minds and learns what happened. Otto tries to put him back together, and though he fails twice, eventually Grinaldi is restored. He fixes everything. They head back to headquarters, where Otto practices his magic routine. Trivia * Otto apparently switches what he wants to be in the future every day. Gallery Tumblr inline nr4zinaEKQ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr50wgtefM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr50xgdhmU1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68amBGgr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68bsPfek1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68cuaiCy1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68e9dA8B1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68nxbbko1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr693wTMGW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68g4JDJv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr696jDIbr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr68hw4mhQ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr6989r1v31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8r9owUyZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr6qdrrzOo1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8rb8PYzp1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8ri1YOmT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8rkgwFLj1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8s1y6xiA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8s3l2HAd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8s4sofzD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8sd2XInv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8s6cr32e1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8s7jLoRV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr8selHgzX1rv5alo 1280.jpg P02wlpw0-1-.jpg Dboddi65-1-.jpg Villan-halvsieharriet.jpg Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes